dragonstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dragon Hunter - Chapter 03
This is chapter 03 of The Dragon Hunter. Enjoy. The Dragon Hunter - Chapter 03 "So this is the city of Kaka," said Sarah. Drake chuckled, "Not much of a city. It's more like a village. They still even use huts!" As Tueursdedragon entered the city of Kaka, they stared at the amazing view. There wasn't any technology to be seen in this city. There were no cars or lights or skyscrapers, but only small huts and an amazing view of the forest and beach. On the other side of the town was a huge canyon. "Welcome to our fair city," said an elder who walked up to them. "My name is Serena." "Thank you," said Gjaku. "My friends and I seek a small house, that's all." Serena chuckled. She pointed to a large hut to her left and said, "Small house won't do. Take that large one over there. I'll send Katono over later for any assistance. Katono, a young man in his teens, ran over to the large hut a few hours later. "I hope you guys are enjoying your stay here in Kaka. Would you like anything?" Gkaju stood up and said, "No, we're..." "Massage, please!" shouted Sarah. Katono walked towards her and pressed against her back. As Sarah felt relaxed, Drake became jealous. "Here, let me help," said Drake, eagerly. "If you do it like this, it's much more comfortable." "Seems like you got it," Katono chuckled. "I'll just leave now. If you need anything, just call my name." Katono exited the hut and headed to the hut where Serena is. "So," asked Drake. "When are we going to find our little dragon?" "Later," complained Sarah. "Continue the massage!" Charles laughed as he stood up. "I have a feeling that we already met our dragon," he said. "But he's in disguise, as a human." Gjaku looked at him and asked, "What makes you so sure it's Katono?" "I just know it's him." Drake walked over to the door. "I'm heading to Serena's hut. I'll warn her about the dragon. You guys just relax and let your best player take care of it." Drake ran outside, but saw a dragon's silhouette fly over him. He turned to his left to see two huge dragons heading to the canyon. In a hurry, he chased after them but couldn't catch up to their speed. "So there's two of them," he thought as he slowed down, exhaustively. As he came near the canyon, he heard a girl singing a soft song. The girl turned around and noticed Drake walking towards her. "Eeek! What are you doing here?!" "Calm down, little girl," Drake shouted. "Have you seen a dragon fly over here?" The girl became angry and shouted, "You're rude! I'm not little! I'm sixteen years old, and my name's Sofi!" "May you answer my question?" Sofi shook her head up and down and pointed over the canyon. Drake walked backwards and ran with momentum. He jumped over the crack in the ground and ran the direction Sofi pointed at. Soon, he had to run through a forest and ended up in the beach. "Great," he thought. "He disappeared." "Lalala," said a voice. A small girl, about the age of four, walked up to Drake. "Hello, fat man. Me name's Plum." "Have you seen a dragon around here?" Plum chucked and said, "Birdie went that way!" "Thanks," Drake said as he ran along the beach, where Plum pointed to. He soon ended at a cave, where he knew where the dragon was hiding. He walked in only to here humming. "Great," he thought to himself as he reached the dead end. A young man was picking flowers as he hummed. "Oh, hello," he said. "Did you follow me here?" "No, but..." "I'm sorry, but your going to have to leave. This cave is a secret place that I kept away from for a decade now. My name's Jimo." "What's so special about this cave?" "The flowers that grow here are so beautiful, and I'm going to give some to my girlfriend, Sofi." Drake turned around and exited the cave, as Jimo followed. "Hey, have you seen a dragon pass by as you entered the cave?" Jimo shook his head no. Drake sighed and ran back into the city. He realized he made a mistake when the little girl, Plum, told him that a birdie when that way. "So, how did your mission go?" asked Gjaku. "I saw the dragon, but I lost it," said Drake as he entered the hut. "Don't worry," said Sarah. "We have Katono right here." Katono was tied to a chair. Tape was over his mouth and his hands are tied up. He shouted and screamed, but the sounds were faint. "When did you find him?" Drake said in shock. "He found us," said Sarah. "Remember he told us to call his name whenever we needed something? We called him after you left?" "But how? I was chasing the dragon when he came here." "Doesn't matter," said Charles. "He's the dragon." "How can you be so sure? I was chasing the dragon and we can't believe your hunch," Drake said as he walked over to Katono and pulled off the tape covering his mouth. "OW!" he shouted. "What's the meaning of this?" "We have information that there is a dragon in your village," said Gjaku. "And we believed it was you, but it seems like Drake is your alibi." "Well, of course there's a dragon in this village," Katono whined. "We're all dragons." "What?!" Drake screamed as he grabbed a sword. "What do you think you're doing? Is there something wrong with being a dragon?" "Die!" shouted Drake as he stabbed his sword into Katono. Katono fell onto the ground, covered in blood. Drake turned around and look at Gjaku. "Do we set up the bomb? We have to kill all of these dragons." "What happened?" cried a voice from outside. Serena ran into the hut to see the dead body on the ground. "What have you done? He was a good boy." "Far from it," said Drake. "He was a dragon." Serena protested, "We all are! This is a village of dragons! What did you expect?" Drake drew out his sword. "Let me explain," Serena said. "We're all dragons, but we're all also humans. Hundreds of years ago, out ancestors, Adana and Steven fell in love and made a half dragon and half human breed, but we're mostly human." Charles laughed. "You expect me to believe that? I already set up bombs in this village that are set to explode in a few seconds. I suggest we leave, boss." The group of humans ran outside and ran away. Serena chased them, but quickly fell because of her age. "Grandma!" shouted Plum as she ran towards her from the beach. "Leave now!" she shouted. "Shout to the village to fly away, and you run away as fast as you could." Plum screamed at the top of her lungs to the village to evacuate the city. Bundles of dragons flew out of the huts, heading to the canyon. Plum ran towards the canyon, but quickly turned around to her grandmother. "Grandma, what's wrong?" "Just escape," she said. "This ol' bag of bones can't fly or run away." "Grandma, teach me how to turn into a birdie!" "Just run!" Plum started concentrating and made funny noises. Soon, she turned into a dragon. "Climb on!" she shouted. Suddenly, a dragon scooped down and picked up Serena and Plum. "Mitch!" screamed Plum. Mitch, Plum's older brother, flew into the canyon. BOOM BOOM The explosions blew up the city. It startled the dragons as the canyon exploded too. They quickly took flight but many got injured. Charles laughed as they left the area.